


Late Night Ride

by musicology



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I'm Sorry, and i like it way too much, barry likes being called daddy, bill's thighs are thick so blame them for this, fulfilling a kink i didn't know i had, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicology/pseuds/musicology
Summary: you're up late and you want barry's attention. he twists your idea a bit and you both walk away satisfied. based off of that scene where barry's sitting in a sweatshirt and boxer briefs and his thighs are just //there//. if you know, you know.





	Late Night Ride

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've ever posted to this site after years of just reading and if we're being honest i sort of hate it. i wrote it late at night but i don't really like how it turned out. nevertheless feel free to comment and give me feedback!! i'd love to hear from you :-)

It was late, about 1am. You were laying in bed watching television while Barry did some work on his computer. You weren’t tired, in fact, you were quite the opposite. If you were being honest, you were in the mood. Getting up from your spot, you walked over to Barry sitting at the table and stood behind him, gently placing your hands on his shoulders.

“Coming to bed?” you asked, massaging his shoulders. He sighed at your touch and leaned back into his chair. “Soon. I just have a few more things to do here.”

You glanced at the computer out of habit, but didn’t pay any attention to what was on it. Even though you knew what he did, Barry didn’t like you seeing what he got up to, so you never asked about anything and never looked at what was on his computer. It was his business. “How much longer do you think you’ll be?”

“Hopefully not long at all, if I could just figure this shit out…” he trailed off, sighing again and running a hand over his face. It was clear that he was getting stressed.

“Why don’t you just leave that for tomorrow?” you suggested. “Come to bed, I could use your company…”

He turned to look at you and cocked his eyebrow. “What, are you horny or something?”

“Jesus, Barry.” you laughed, playfully pushing him.

“What?” he asked, not seeing what the big deal was. “Are you?”

You nodded slowly, not wanting to say it. You were far from uncomfortable around Barry, but gosh, he didn’t have to just blurt it out like that. “Can you come to bed?”

“I’d love to, sweetheart, but I really do have to get this done before morning.” he said.

You pouted and gave him a sigh. “Fine then. Guess I’ll just have to take care of myself.” As you turned to walk away, you felt a hand clamp down on your wrist.

“Or…” Barry started. “You could come have a seat and wait for me to be done.” Before you realized what was happening, you were being pulled into Barry’s lap, facing him. You sat straddling only one of his legs so he could still see his computer. Despite only having on boxer briefs, his legs were warm. He smirked at you. “Comfortable?”

“Barry, I wanna get back in bed.” you huffed, trying to stand, but you were stopped by Barry’s hand gripping your waist.

“What’s the rush?” he asked, pulling you back down. “You aren’t going to sleep anyways, so why not just wait here?”

“_Because _I wanna get back in bed,” you whined as you tried getting up again, only this time you shifted forward, feeling a sudden rush of heat below. Trying to get up once more, you pulled yourself forward, causing you to move against Barry’s thigh and moan softly. “Fuck.” you whispered quietly, but loud enough for Barry to hear, causing him to smirk.

“Everything alright, honey?”

“Yes, just trying to get up.” you said, pushing yourself forward again, and again, trying to get that friction. Your breath hitched as you felt both of his hands on your waist, pulling you forward.

“Get up… or get off?” he said, looking at you with arched eyebrows and a grin. You didn’t need to answer, he’d already figured you out. He continued to speak. “So what do you say, baby? You can stay right here and get off however you need to, all while keeping me company and giving me a show. How does that sound?”

Before you could answer, he started guiding you back and forth on his leg, your clit rubbing against his thigh while you moaned and grabbed onto his shoulders. “B-Barry,” you said, voice barely above a whisper. “_Fuck _…”

“Feeling good?” he asked, and you answered with a nod and another moan, focusing on what you were doing. You were soaking wet at this point, happy that he didn’t have on pants that’d get ruined. You felt his thigh flex underneath you, sending a shock wave right to your clit, making you moan and go faster.

“Fuck, Barry I’m getting close,“ you stopped mid-sentence when you felt Barry’s hands go to your ass, squeezing it and moving you back and forth while flexing and unflexing his leg. Your breaths were becoming faster and more shallow, indicating you were almost there. “_Barry_—”

“Look at me.” he interrupted, and you did, shocked at what you saw. His face took on a darker look, pupils blown wide, completely full of lust. His lips were red from biting them and you just knew this turned him on so much. “You look so good. You’re such a good girl, getting off like this. This is how you get off, hmm? Riding daddy’s thighs?”

You loved when Barry talked dirty, which he rarely did, so this was delightful. You loved it even more when he called himself daddy, it just really got you going. You gripped his shoulders harder and nodded your head quickly. “Y-yes, ugh, fuck I’m so _ close _Barry keep going—”

“Look at you, just rubbing your clit against my thigh like that. You’re fucking _ soaked _. You just couldn’t wait until I got into bed, could you?” Seeing you shake your head, he continued. “You’re probably so close now, aren’t you? You gonna make yourself come like that? Gonna come from grinding yourself on daddy like this?”

You were desperate at this point, nodding vigorously. “Please, _ please _… fuck, please I’m gonna come, Barry—”

“Do it then,” he said lowly. “Come for me.”

That’s all it took and you were done. You shouted his name, your body tensing up as you reached up to pull at his hair as you rode out your high, Barry’s hands guiding you through it.

Once you came down, your head fell onto his shoulder and you laid there as you tried to catch your breath.

“You alright, honey?” you hear Barry ask, making you look up at him and nod. He smiled and kissed your forehead, tapping your leg to have you get up. When you moved, you saw there was a wet spot on Barry’s thigh where you’d been sitting. He noticed it too. “Holy shit, look what you did.”

He laughed and you felt your cheeks heat up. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he said, clearly very amused. “I’d be sorry if it were completely dry.”

That made you laugh. “Well are you ready to come to bed now? There’s no way you’re gonna be able to continue working while you’re all excited.” You pointed down to the tent in his briefs and he chuckled.

“You’re probably right…” He stands up and grabs your waist, pulling you in for a kiss. “Why don’t we get in bed and we can finish what we started, hmm?


End file.
